Caperucita Roja
by Escarlata
Summary: Mina intenta contarles éste clásico cuento a sus amigas... intenta...


Caperucita Roja

Por: Escarlata

__

Había una vez, una niña muy linda llamada 'Caperucita Roja'...

"Eh, espera, alto"

"No me interrumpas, Ami"

"Me disculparás, Mina, pero no creo que exista alguien que se llame así."

"Pero..."

"El registro civil y el sentido común no permitirían que una inocente criatura se llame así"

"Espera, no entiendes..."

"¿De verdad quieres que crea esa historia?"

"¡Ami!"

"¿Qué?"

"Es sólo un cuento, es ficción, además, ese era el apodo de la protagonista. La niña usaba una caperuza roja"

"Me gusta el rojo"

"Ah, ahora capto"

"Ya no me interrumpas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo"

__

... cierto día, su madre le mandó a casa de su abuela, la cual estaba en medio del bosque, para llevarle una canasta de comida y medicina...

"¡Pero que inhumana!"

"¿Por qué dices eso, Makoto?"

"¿Cómo que dejar a una pobre anciana vivir en medio del bosque?, ¿y por qué mandar a una niña a un lugar tan peligroso?"

"Makoto..."

"¿Qué?"

"Es sólo un cuento y, por favor, ¡No me interrumpas!"

"Está bien"

__

Como la niña obediente que era, Caperucita Roja se fue a casa de su abuela, no sin antes escuchar la advertencia de su madre de ir rápido y no desviarse en el camino, ya que un malvado lobo estaba rondando por los alrededores.

"¡Qué miedo, un lobo!"

"¡Ya cállate, Usagui, es sólo un tonto cuento!"

"No me regañes, Rei"

"¡Entonces deja de lloriquear!"

"Eres mala... ¡BUAAAAAA!"

"¡YA CÁLLENSE LAS DOS!"

"Está bien"

"¿En qué iba?... ah, sí..."

__

Caperucita Roja siguió por el camino del bosque, sin saber que el terrible lobo le vigilaba de cerca. De pronto, ¡el lobo apareció frente a la niña!...

"¡AAAHHHHHH!, ¡Qué miedo!"

"Usagui..."

"Perdón, continua"

__

'Hola, Caperucita', dijo el lobo, '¿a dónde vas?'. 'A casa de la abuelita', respondió la niña. Al ver la canasta llena de comida, el lobo rápidamente ideó un plan. '¿Por qué no le llevas flores a tu abuela?, Eso la pondría contenta', le propuso el malvado. 'Pero mi mamá me dijo que no me detuviera'. 'Oh, vamos, qué son unas flores, además, la abuela se alegrará'. Caperucita meditó la idea unos segundos y aceptó, después de todo el lobo tenía razón.

Caperucita comenzó a recoger flores de todos colores, sin percatarse que el lobo ya se había ido directo a la casa de la abuela. En cuanto el lobo llegó, tocó la puerta, '¿quién es?', preguntó la anciana, 'soy yo, Caperucita Roja', respondió el malvado lobo, suavizando su voz tanto como pudo. La inocente abuela abrió la puerta y.. ¡El lobo se la comió!

"¿Cómo que se la comió?"

"Pobre abuela... ¡BUAAAAA!"

"Pues a mí me gustó esa parte..."

"Mina, se supone que es un cuento para niños"

"Dejen de quejarse, aún no termino"

__

Después de comerse a la pobre vieja, el malvado lobo vio el pijama y los lentes de la abuela y se los puso. Se acostó en la cama, esperando a que Caperucita llegara...

"No creó que Caperucita sea tan tonta como para confundir a su abuela con el lobo"

"Rei... déjame seguir"

"Oh, cómo quieras, yo solo hice un comentario... Pero si Caperucita es tan tonta como Usagui, no me sorprendería que también se la comiera..."

"¡BUAAAAAAA!"

"¡Por el amor de Dios, déjenme seguir"

__

Entonces se oyó que tocaban la puerta, 'Abuela, soy yo, Caperucita Roja", 'pasa, hija'. La niña entró y vio a su abuela acostada y enferma. 

"Válgame, sí la confundió"

"¡Makoto!"

"Oh, disculpa"

__

Caperucita se acercó a la cama al percibir algo extraño en su abuela. 'Abuela, ¡pero qué ojos tan grandes tienes!', exclamó, asombrada. 'Son para verte mejor', '¡pero qué orejas tan grandes tienes', 'son para oírte mejor', '¡pero qué dientes tan grandes tienes!', '¡Son para comerte mejor!', '¡AAAAHHHHHHH'!

"¡AAAHHHHH!"

"¡Usagui!"

"Perdón, es que me asusté"

__

El lobo comenzó a perseguir a Caperucita por toda la casa. Los gritos de auxilio de la niña fueron escuchados por un cazador que pasaba cerca de ahí. El cazador entró a la casa y encontró al lobo a punto de comerse a la niña, y sin dudarlo siquiera le disparó.

"¡BUUAAAAAA!"

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Mataron al lobo... ¡BUUUAAAAAA!"

"¡Ya cállate!"

__

El valiente hombre tomó su cuchillo y abrió la panza del lobo para sacar a la abuela, que, feliz, abrazó a su nieta... Y todos vivieron felices para siempre... FIN

"¿Qué les pareció?"

"Mataron al lobo... ¡BUAAAAAAAAA!"

"Qué tierno, vivieron felices para siempre"

"Es lo más tonto que he oído en vida"

"No puedo creer que hayan sacado a la abuela ilesa del estómago del lobo, de hecho el jugo gástrico debió haberla digerido en cuestión de minutos"

"Jamás les vuelvo a contar un cuento"

"Pues si mal no recuerdo, ninguna de nosotras te pidió un cuento"

"Ay, Ami, a veces eres tan desagradable" 

"Aunque no tanto como Usagui"

"Oye, ¿por qué siempre me molestas?"

"Ya dejen de pelear"

(Y ellas también vivieron felices para siempre... FIN)


End file.
